


Familiar faces, strange emotions

by Astarte



Series: Repercussion [6]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-06
Updated: 2003-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt in Angels Leben vertraute Gesichter und fremde Emotionen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar faces, strange emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, ich gebe es zu, ich bin AC-Shipper im Grunde meiner Seele. Macht mich das zu einem hoffnungslosen Fall? Ich denke, ich kenne die Antwort.

Ich kann die Wut riechen, sie überlagert sogar das vergossene Slayer-Blut in ihrer Stärke.

Die Anklage und der Vorwurf in den Augen meines Gegenübers sind einfach zu lesen. Warum Wesley mir die Schuld für Faiths Tod gibt, entzieht sich meiner Logik. Dass er nicht gerade in dem Stadium für rationelle Argumente ist, weiß ich. Dass ich ebenso wenig wie er auch nur in der Nähe von Logik bin, gebe ich offen zu. Dass ich ihn mit zwei Sätzen in die gewaltige Tiefe seines persönlichen Höllenschlundes befördern könnte, ist eine Option, die ich noch überdenken muss.

Will ich ihn endgültig brechen?

_‚Hey, Wessy Boy, ich war nur einen Handgriff davon entfernt, ein Heilungsritual für deine Faith zu praktizieren. Dank meiner Ressourcen als W &H-Boss. Das war natürlich bevor du beschlossen hast, ihr einen Dolch ins Herz zu rammen.’_

Ich glaube nicht, dass er danach die Stärke hätte mir die Klinge durch den Hals zu jagen. Ich glaube, er hätte danach noch für wenig die Kraft. Ich glaube, das ist letztendlich die ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit für die Entführung Connors. Dem Punkt, ab dem alles zur Hölle ging. Ich glaube, ich habe mich desselben Vergehens schuldig gemacht. Aus falscher Rücksichtnahme habe ich meinem besten Freund die Wahrheit vorenthalten. Einziger Unterschied, ich wollte in ihm keine voreiligen Hoffnungen wecken. Er nicht meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen seit Connors Geburt bestätigen.

Ja, ich sehe jetzt ein, dass einen nur die Wahrheit vor dieser Art von Fehler behüten kann.

Mein Blick geht zu Cordelia. Der Frau, die für das Aussprechen von unangenehmen Wahrheiten in meinem Leben zuständig war. Vielleicht sollte ich mir ein Beispiel an ihr nehmen? An ihrem früheren Selbst, der Frau, die mein Herz eingefangen und seit dem nicht mehr losgelassen hat?

_‚Hey Cordy, wie war es Wes’ Ex im White Room zu ficken? So gut wie die Show, die mir als DVD von unbekannter Quelle zugespielt wurde?’ Der Schock in ihrem Blick, wenn sie langsam realisiert, dass ich es weiß. Dass ich noch eines ihrer dreckigen Geheimnisse kenne, das besser ungeteilt bleiben sollte._

_‚Yeah, es hat mich manchmal sogar genug von dem Fiasko abgelenkt, in das sich mein Leben hauptsächlich deinetwegen verwandelt hat.’ Die Scham, die dieser Aussage folgen wird._

_‚Vor allem tagsüber in der Stille meines Penthouse, wenn ich nicht gerade von dem Bild verfolgt wurde, wie du meinen Sohn bumst.’ Noch tiefere Scham gemischt mit unangenehmen Erinnerungen._

_‚Dass du tatsächlich ein besserer Ritt als ein Mustang bist, nicht erwähnenswert.’ Irritation._

_‚Du hast mich beinahe in Versuchung geführt, aus eurem Zweier einen Dreier zu machen.’ Aufflackernde hilflose Wut._

_‚Es hätte dir gefallen, mit Darla und Dru habe ich jahrzehntelang Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet gesammelt.’ Der heiße Hass, dass ich sie mit diesen Kreaturen gleichsetze, obwohl sie es sich verdient hat._

_‚Okay, vielleicht hätten dir diese spezielle Art von Spiele doch nicht gefallen.’ Abwartend. Den nächsten Schlag hinnehmend._

_‚Mir aber ganz sicher, vor allem der Part, bei dem du nie wieder aufwachst.’ Blanke Wut. Blankes Entsetzen. Blanker Wunsch nach Rache._

Zu viel Offenheit kann auch schaden.

Ich schlucke. Mein Adamsapfel wird unangenehm von dem Dolch an meiner Kehle gebremst. Ich schlucke noch mehr. Beinahe ein gutes Gefühl. Beinahe kann ich mir vormachen, dass der Dolch die gehässigen Worte zurückhält. Mit einiger Mühe. Mit einiger Hilfe von Wesley. Vielleicht nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt, um diese Lektion von Cordelia praktisch umzusetzen. Vielleicht doch der perfekte Zeitpunkt?

Cordelias Miene rechtschaffener Entrüstung und dem Drang sich an mir für welches Vergehen auch immer zu rächen, ist schwerer zu lesen. Sicher, sie teilt die Emotionen von Wesley. Aber ich lese auch die Frage, die dahinter steht. Gott, wenn ich wüsste, wie ich hier gelandet bin, dann wäre es einfach etwas anderes zu tun, als zu versuchen die beiden abwechselnd nieder zu starren und meine Zunge im Zaum zu halten, um sie nicht endgültig in meine persönliche Hölle zu reißen.

In diese Eiswüste, in der ich mich seit neun Monaten befinde.

Mit einem Handgriff könnte ich Wes entwaffnen und mit einem zweiten sein Genick brechen. Cordelia würde nicht einmal Zeit für einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck haben, bevor sie ihm in den Tod folgen würde. Aber eigentlich hätte ich nichts dagegen, wenn er das Metall durch mein Genick jagen würde und diese Phrase beenden würde, die andere ein Leben nennen. Ich habe nicht mehr viel zu verlieren, wie das Brennen in meinem Herzen beweist, das nicht von seinem Dolchstoß stammt.

Die meiste Zeit glaube ich, dass ich mich in einem Alptraum befinde.

Die restliche Zeit, denke ich, dass die Hölle nicht eine wirkliche Steigerung meiner Qualen beinhalten kann. Ich komme gerade aus einer und es war unterhaltsam. Es war die beste Zeit, die ich seit neun Monaten gehabt habe. Und ja, ich hatte im letzen dreiviertel Jahr genügend Zeit über vergangene Ereignisse zu brüten und habe verzweifelt versucht, herauszufinden, wann alles was mir wichtig war, angefangen hat unter meinen Händen zu verwesen.

Oh, sicher es gibt Schlüsselszenen, die es einfach machen würden den Beginn des Verwesungsprozess anzuzeigen. Aber Darlas Auftauchen oder Groos, Connors Geburt oder Wesleys Verrat, erscheinen mir zwischenzeitlich zu offensichtlich, als dass sie in Frage kommen würden. Zu einschneidend oder zu profan. Aber wenn ich Skip glauben würde, was ich nicht tue, dann war jeder Schritt meines Lebens nur Teil eines großen Planes gewesen, der in Jasmins Geburt seinen Sinn erfüllt hat.

Wir alle unseren Sinn verloren hätten.

Vielleicht habe ich wirklich auf einen Neuanfang hier bei Wolfram & Hart gehofft, aber diese Hoffnung ist ins Leere verlaufen. Ich habe mich nur weiter von den Menschen distanziert, die mir so wichtig waren. Deren Leben einst soviel wertvoller als meines erschien. Würde ich mich heute noch ohne zweiten Gedanken für die beiden vor mir opfern? Ja, sicher, aber die Gründe dafür haben sich geändert. Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren. Ich glaube nicht mehr daran, dass ihre Leben mehr wert sind als meines.

Die Bitterkeit ist mein ständiger Begleiter geworden, seit Fred Jasmines Bann für mich brach. Die Kälte hat sich schleichend dazugesellt, bis ich mich innerlich wirklich so tot gefühlt habe, wie es mein Körper ist. Nein, im Augenblick fühle ich mich nicht tot. Im Augenblick fühle ich mich auf die gleiche Weise lebendig, wie in meinen ersten hundertfünfzig Jahren als Vampir.

Ich habe zwar nicht meine Seele an Wolfram & Hart verkauft, aber etwas das wichtiger ist. Meinen Sohn. Weil es für ihn besser ist, dass er sich nie an seinen echten Vater erinnert und an all die Schmerzen, die er erduldet und zugefügt hat. Ich habe meine Entscheidungsfreiheit aufgegeben, meinen freien Willen. Seltsam wenn man bedenkt, dass es bei unserem letzten großen Kampf darum ging, der Welt eben diesen zurückzugeben.

Aber das ist im Augenblick nicht entscheidend. Ich höre beinahe körperlich ihre Herzschläge. Kann das Blut unter ihrer Haut pumpen fühle und spüre, wie der Dämon in Vorfreude in mir aufheult. Ich habe vor langer Zeit aufgehört, die beiden als Essen anzusehen. Aber im Augenblick – nein, sie sind nicht wirklich weit von meinem Geschmack entfernt, nein, sie treffen ziemlich genau meinen Hunger und ja, jede weitere Sekunde steigert meinen Appetit.

Dass mein Gesicht noch menschlich ist, verdanke ich einzig meiner langen Erfahrung. Dass mein Gesicht noch menschlich ist, dem verdanken die beiden gerade ihr Leben. Meine Sinne sind übermenschlich wie immer, aber mit meinem Dämon an der Oberfläche könnte ich tiefer in die beiden abtauchen. Den Angstschweiß an Wesley wahrnehmen, weil das nicht wirklich eine gute Position für ihn ist, in der er sich befindet. Die Verzweiflung, die ihr Blut so viel süßer machen würde, als es ohnehin schon ist. Das Blut der Familie ist immer das süßeste, das die Welt zu bieten hat. Süßer als Sireblut. Der Hass auf mich würde nur die letzte Nuance verfeinern.

Aber warum die beiden aus ihrer Verzweiflung erlösen und meine vertiefen?

Es ist so merkwürdig in die mir vertrauten Gesichter zu sehen und keines meiner früheren Gefühle wieder zuerkennen. Ich kenne die Geschichte jeder Narbe auf den Körpern meiner Gegenüber, aber ich weiß nicht mehr, ob ich sie beschützen oder brechen soll. Diese Wut in mir ist zu vertraut, zu sehr Teil meines dunkleren Selbst, um mit meiner Seele Hand in Hand zu gehen. Mein Dämon meint, dass es Zeit für die beiden ist aus meiner Existenz zu verschwinden. Die Wege, die er mir vor Augen führt, sind blutig. Meine Seele schreit nach der Unschuld, die uns noch vor zwei Jahren verband.

Eine Unschuld, die wir für immer verloren haben.

Ich halte still, nicht bereit einem der beiden Impulse nachzugeben. Weder meiner Mordlust, noch meine Liebe. Wahrscheinlich würde letzterer sowieso gefährlicher für die beiden sein. War es in der Vergangenheit immer gewesen. Wir haben alle nichts zu verlieren. Ich denke, wir sind alle selbstmordgefährdet und an der Grenze unseres totalen Zusammenbruches.

Die Champions haben alle mindestens eine verursachte Apokalypse hinter sich, außer Wes. Der durchlebt gerade seine. Ich spüre den Hass im Raum, fühle den Hass in mir, der mit jeder Sekunde wächst, genauso wie meine Zuneigung. Gott. Ich weiß nicht, warum es so schwierig ist mich von ihnen loszusagen. Wir haben einander genug verletzt, um einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen unter alles was zwischen uns war, falsch lief und zu vergessen, dass wir einmal mehr waren als Fremde.

„Wo sollen wir sie beerdigen?“ Ich verstehe die Frage nicht, bis ich wieder in die Gegenwart komme und Faiths toten Körper sehe.

Zusammen mit der Magie, die Willow an ihr angewendet hat. Für einen Menschen wirkt sie jetzt, als ob sie schlafen würde. Ich weiß, dass der fehlende Herzschlag etwas ist, das meinem Vampirgehör auffällt, aber nicht den beiden vor mir. Der Geruch der einsetzenden Verwesung, den ich wahrnehme, ist für die beiden noch lange Zeit nicht zu riechen.

Die Klinge an meinem Hals beginnt zu zittern. Cordelia beginnt zu zittern.

Die Energie, die sich seit meiner Ankunft in mir aufgebaut hat, kollabiert unter der Wucht der Realität. Faith ist tot. Die Frau, die so verzweifelt versucht hat mich zu retten, meine Seele zurück in meinen Vampirarsch zu rammen, ist weg. Gegangen. Tot.

Meine Suche nach einem Heilungsritual, das ich in wenigen Stunden hätte praktizieren können, wenn ich die restlichen Utensilien zusammengetragen hätte, kommt zu spät. Ich komme zu spät. Mein Besuch in Lilahs ehemaligem Einzelzimmer, auf den ich mich ab dem Moment gefreut habe, als Wes mich um Hilfe gebeten hatte, hat zu lange gedauert. Ich war zu langsam. Meine Methode eine Lösung für Faiths Dilemma aus ihr herauszukitzeln, hat sich als zu langwierig erwiesen. Obwohl ich die effektivste Handhabung angewendet habe, die ich in hundertfünfzig Jahren seelenloser Wanderschaft auf der Suche nach dem letzten Kick aufgespürt hatte. Scheinbar hat Lilah in weniger als einem Jahr Hölle, genügend Erfahrung gesammelt, um mir lange genug zu widerstehen. Ihr Plan ist aufgegangen. Aber wieder einmal liegt die Schuld nicht nur beim Auslöser der Tragödie.

Sondern ebenso bei uns. Bei mir.

Meine Knie fühlen sich an, als ob sie jede Sekunde nachgeben könnten.

Wann lernen wir miteinander zu reden, anstatt einfach zu versuchen, unser Wissen solange für uns zu behalten, bis wir unsere Pläne durchgezogen haben. Wann sehen wir endlich ein, dass wir zusammen so viel stärker und unbesiegbarer waren, als alleine?

Willows ruhiger Blick ist schwerer zu ertragen als Faiths Anblick. Der Dolch ist von meiner Kehle verschwunden, Wesley hat mir den Rücken zugedreht. Sein Zittern ist leicht aus dieser kurzen Distanz auszumachen und Cordelias Gesicht ist mit Tränen bedeckt. Momentan laufen sie einfach, unbemerkt von ihr, bis sie in Schluchzern zusammenbricht ist nur eine Frage von Minuten. Ich vergesse die meiste Zeit in ihrer Gesellschaft, wie jung sie tatsächlich sind. Wie unerfahren.

Meine Augen kehren zu Willow zurück, wir beide kennen die Lektion des Todes.

Der Verlust schmerzt ewig. Aber die Trauer wird irgendwann erträglich, irgendwann alltäglich, irgendwann weiß man nicht mehr, warum man traurig ist und irgendwann beginnt man neu zu leben. Weil man das tot sein nicht länger erträgt. Ich kenne die Lektion, habe sie zu oft schon erlebt, aber mein Wissen ist momentan genauso theoretisch wie das ihre.

Die Wunde ist zu frisch, zu tief, um sich vorzustellen, dass es irgendwann normal sein wird, von Faith als dem letzten Slayer zu denken, der sein Calling direkt von den Mächten der Ewigkeit erhalten hat, so wie es seit Urzeiten bestimmt war. Kurz bin ich traurig für sie, dass sie nicht die letzte lebende Jägerin war. Der Gedanke ist nicht gut. Buffy verdient es zu leben, aber – Faith hat es sich auch verdient. Sie könnte, wenn ich nicht zu spät hier gewesen wäre.

Ich bin zu spät hier gewesen. Bin zu spät hier gewesen. Zu spät hier gewesen. Spät hier gewesen. Hier gewesen. Gewesen. Faith ist gewesen. War einmal. War. Ich verstehe nicht, was hier vorgeht, verstehe nicht, was ich in den letzten zwei Wochen verpasst habe. Verstehe nur zu genau, was ich vor mir sehe.

Gott – ich merke, dass nicht nur die beiden vor mir das Zittern angefangen haben.

Diesmal bin ich derjenige, der die Initiative ergreift, anders als bei Doyle brauche ich gerade jetzt ihren Herzschlag an meiner Brust. Meine Arme umfangen Cordy, ziehen sie widerstandslos an meine Seite, während wir beide Faith nicht aus den Augen lassen und nach einigen schmerzhaften Minuten, in denen ich mir klar mache, wie falsch das ALLES hier ist. Wie falsch es seit seinem Tod vor etwas über vier Jahren hier läuft, beginnt ihr lautes Weinen.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was es genau ist, was sie so tief trifft. Ich mir zu bewusst über zu viele Parallelen bin. Nur sicher, dass es nicht der Tod ist, den Faith verdient hätte. Stumm und lautlos hier in diesem Krankenzimmer mitten im Wolfram & Hart Gebäude.

Gott, sie hätte es verdient mit einem Knall auszugehen. Inmitten eines abgefuckten Endkampfes, wie sie es auszudrücken pflegte und nicht gestellt von einem Dämon in den Tiefen der Kanalisation von LA – das alles ist so gottverdammt sinnlos und dumm. Dumm, von der Hand zu sterben, die dich geliebt hat. Buffys Aktion rettete wenigstens die Welt, verschloss die Pforte der Hölle, die ich geöffnet hatte.

Aber das hier? Nichts. Verschwendet.

Ich denke, es wäre für uns alle einfacher zu ertragen, wenn das einen Zweck erfüllen würde. Einen anderen Grund hätte, als die tödliche Rache einer Ex-Freundin und die volle Banalität von Faiths Sterben trifft mich.

Meine Beine scheinen Cordys und mein Gewicht nicht mehr zu tragen und langsam lasse ich mich an der Wand entlang zu Boden gleiten. Als wir sitzen, ist sie innerhalb von Augenblicken in meinem Schoß, wie ein kleines Mädchen auf der Suche nach Trost. Als ob sie das Bild nicht mehr aushalten kann, das sich vor ihr ausbreitet. Auf der Suche nach einem Platz, der sicher ist auf dieser Welt, obwohl sie es besser weiß. Ich bin nicht sicher.

Nichts ist sicher. Nichts von bestand. Ich habe keine tröstenden Worte für sie.

Faiths Tod ist bei Cordy nur ein Verlust von vielen. Vielleicht weint sie auch ihrer verlorenen Unschuld hinterher. Einem Verlust, der mich im letzten Jahr verfolgt hat, aber jetzt nicht mehr wichtig erscheint. Vielleicht auch ihrer Sicherheit, wie das Spiel auszugehen hat. Diesem ‚Und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Ende ihrer Tage’. Vielleicht verarbeitet sie auch nur den Horrortrip, der letzten zwei Jahre. Sie hat genügend Gründe zu vergessen, zu trauern, zu verzweifeln.

Worum Wes weint, ist mir klar.

Mein Kopf stützt sich müde gegen die Wand. Die Augen geschlossen frage ich mich, wie dieses Drama ausgegangen wäre, wenn ich nicht beschlossen hätte nach meinem zweiwöchigen Trip in die Unterwelt erst mal eine heiße Dusche und vier Liter Blut zu nehmen. Sondern stattdessen mit den guten Nachrichten sofort zu Wesley gestürmt wäre.

Die Antwort kenne ich und es zurrt meine Eingeweide zu einem Knoten.

Wesley bricht neben mir unter seinem eigenen Gewicht zusammen, lehnt sich teilweise gegen die Wand, teilweise gegen meine Schulter. Er ist an einem Ort, an dem es nicht mehr wichtig ist, dass er mich noch vor weniger als einer halben Stunde mit einem Messer an der Kehle gegen die Wand genagelt hat. Seine Schluchzer und lautes Klagen sind schwerer zu ertragen, als sein Hass auf mich. Meine Schuld kann niemals getilgt werden. Niemals mit einer Menschenseele geteilt werden, weil es das Ganze um so viel unerträglicher machen würde.

Eine Dusche und eine Mahlzeit zu spät.

Gott, gib mir die Möglichkeit, das hier richtig zu stellen, fehlerlos zu machen. Aber meine Gebete gehen ins Leere, verhallen wie immer ungehört in den Weiten dessen, was die Mächte der Ewigkeit beschlossen haben.

Ich verstehe Cordys Flüstern anfangs nicht, als ich leise nachfrage, hoffe ich kurz, dass ich sie falsch verstanden habe. „Wir können das zusammen durchstehen, oder?“ Ich halte still. Mein Herz bricht ein weiteres Mal. Dann die Erkenntnis. Sie meint Wesley, dessen Kopf sich beinahe Stirn an Stirn mit ihrem befindet und der ruckartig nickt.

Gut. Sehr gut. Haltet euch an das, was ihr zusammen habt.

„Zusammen mit Angel?“ Ein weiteres Nicken von ihm und ich schließe die Augen.

Will sie nie wieder öffnen. Die Tränen, die über mein Gesicht fließen, sind nicht gerechtfertigt. Es ist nicht an mir einen Verlust zu betrauern, den ich maßgeblich verursacht habe. Aber ich trauere, laut, höre mich wie ein verletztes Tier an und hätte ich die Kraft zu fragen, dann würde ich sie um den Gnadenstoß bitten. Dieses letzte bisschen Mitleid aus ihnen herauspressen zu dem sie fähig sind, um mich aus dieser Misere zu erlösen.

Die beiden Herzschläge, die mir jetzt so nahe sind, sind nicht tröstend. Zu versteckt unter dem Klagen. Die menschliche Trauer, die mich einfängt, lässt mir keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Es ist egal, ob ich eine Seele habe oder nicht, den Menschen, denen ich begegne, kann ich immer nur den Tod anbieten.

Nur ist es mit Seele so viel schwerer zu ertragen.


End file.
